gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Blair–Chuck relationship
The relationship between Blair and Chuck, commonly known by the portmanteau Chair, refers to the partnership and relationship of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. Overview Chuck and Blair grew up on the Upper East Side, both members of elite families. They, and their respective best friends Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen, have known each other since birth and attended school together. At the beginning of Season One, it is shown that Blair shows a mild disdain for Chuck and he has an indifference about her. However, the pair are friends and often partner up to scheme against others to keep their positions at the top. The first hint of a mutually romantic bond was in Victor, Victrola, where the two meet up and Blair ends up losing her virginity to Chuck in the back of his limo. This is considered a regretted one night stand on Blair's part, as she had broken up with her boyfriend, Nate, just before she left for the club. However, their sexual relationship resumed after a short period of time, though it was kept secret. The pair intended to go away together during the summer, but Chuck breaks her heart at the end of the season. Season One In Pilot, Chuck and Blair appear to have an aquaintence-like friendship. We first see them interact at Blair's mother's party, where Blair tells Chuck "If heNate gets back", hinting to him that she intended for her and Nate to have sex. Throughout the episode, Chuck talks openly to Nate about how he should 'seal the deal' with Blair. It is obvious that at this point in time, neither Blair nor Chuck have any romantic feelings toward each other. At the end of the episode, the two share a comrade-like moment which is one of the first times that they actually speak to each other in the series. In The Wild Brunch, Blair and Chuck sit together, along with Nate, Isabel Coates and Kati Farkas, at Bart's brunch. They appear to be having a friendly, good time before Serena and Dan arrive. The two showing up at the brunch make both Chuck and Blair mad, due to Serena's sleeping with Nate and Dan having punched Chuck at the Kiss on the Lips Party. Blair talks about her anger to Chuck, who brings up her worry for her boyfriend. He then offers to help, by giving her 'the key to his suite, Nate's heart and her future happiness'. She speaks her disgust in response to his innuendo, "I'm honoured to be playing even a small role in your deflowering." They both take part in informing Dan about Serena's indiscretions with Nate. In Poison Ivy, the Junior class is trying to get into the Ivy League schools, and this includes Chuck and Blair. Chuck calls Blair after a fight between Blair and Serena. He starts the conversation with sexual comments, and she states her distaste for them. However, the call swiftly turns into one with a purpose which is Blair wanting dirt on Serena and Chuck being happy to comply. This is the first 'scheme' of sorts that the two team up for in the show. Chuck soon does as promised, and calls Blair immediately to tell her that he found something out. She covers up who the caller is from Nate, by greeting with "Hi Mom". In her bedroom, Chuck shows her the pictures of Serena at the Ostroff Center, and she gives a positive respose. He mentions about her bed, and she abrupty tells him to leave. Later, Blair approaches Chuck, scolding him for allowing Serena to take over in being the Yale representive's usher. He the walks in as she and Eric a speaking about his time at the Center. Victor, Victrola is the real turning point in the relationship between Chuck and Blair. The episode starts with a Burlesque scene, which turns into a scene with Chuck watching a woman (who is later revealed to be Blair) dance on the stage. The scene then changes again to two days earlier. Chuck is excitedly telling Blair about the Burlesque club that he has found, and that he wants to put a proposal to his father for him to invest in it. It is the first time that shows Chuck and Blair as actual friends. She says that she is proud of his idea, and he replies with, "And you are my toughest critic." He then invites her to a 'victory party' for the proposal that he has yet to make. She accepts and leaves him with encouraging words. After Blair and Nate break up, and she tells him to deal with his father, she goes to Victrola for Chuck's victory party. When she get's out of the limo, she tells him that she think that she and Nate broke up, before walking inside and stating her want to escape. While sitting in the club and drinking, Chuck shows his care by trying to ask about the break up and how she felt. She responds by saying that she felt relief. While watching the women dance ont he stage, Blair tells Chuck that she has moves. After Chuck half dares her to prove it, she goes onto the stage and dances, stripping to her slip. Chuck watches, entraced and dumbfounded, stating to somebody who asked that he didn't know who Blair was. Later, the two are in Chuck's limo and Blair thanks him for taking her home. He says that she was amazing up on the stage, and she moves closer to kiss him. He asks if she is sure, before they resume kissing. Blair gives her virginity to Chuck in the back of his limo. In Seventeen Candles, it is Blair's seventeenth birthday. The episode starts with Blair confessing her self proclaimed sins to a Catholic Priest. She claims that Chuck is a 'self absorbed ass' and that she intends to avoid him. As she leaves the church and starts to walk away, Chuck pulls up next to her in his limo and she tells him to go away. She says that she was practically given orders by god to stay away from him, and he asks her to do that over breakfast. Blair declines, and tells him that she is going to the jewellers to put pieces on hold for her birthday. Chuck mocks her about Nate, and she makes her plans clear to fix her relationship with him. She reminds Chuck that Nate would probably stop being his best friend if he found out about the two of them. She uninvites him from her party, but he says that it's never stopped him before. While Blair waits at her party for Nate, Chuck talks to her. She mocks him, then asks if he 'likes' her. He asks her to define like, and admits to feeling a fluttering in his stomach. She says that the butterflies have to be murdered. He responds with "Fine. It wasn't that great anyway." to which she sarcastically thanks him. Not long afterward, Chuck finds Blair still on the roof and she admits her worries for why Nate isn't there. Chuck then talks to Blair about Nate's father's trial and how it coinsides with Nate wanting to get back with Blair. They make the first of many wagers to come, the bets are that either Nate calls at midnight as it turns into her birthday, or she spends the night with Chuck. Later, after the Gossip Girl blast showing a picture of Nate and Jenny hugging and Blair admitting that they broke up, she rushes to a room very upset. Chuck goes to her and gives her the necklace that he bought from the jewellers, the one that she thought that Nate had picked up. Serena walks in on the two passionately kissing, before leaving unnoticed. In Hi, Society, it is shown that Chuck and Blair continue a secret, physical affair. They are interrupted by Nate arriving at Blair's penthouse asking for her to go to the debutante ball with him. Chuck listens from another room, and it is obvious that he is jealous. He then spents time with Nate, telling him that Blair was dating Carter Baizen which was a lie. His intent was for Nate to get jealous and cause a scene, ending with Blair being mad at him. However, after Nate punches Carter at the ball Blair finds out that Chuck had been the reason for the fight, and she tells him that their relationship was over. Later, Chuck watches as Blair goes into a room with Nate, where the two have sex. Chuck is obviously upset by this and leaves the country. In a thin line between nate and chuck it is revealed that blair may be possibley pregnant with nate or chucks baby. When Blair refuses to take the test, Serena tells Chuck to try get him to convince Blair to take the test as he has a certin typre of influence of her. Blair discovers she is not pregnant, chuck is hurt she is still with nate and blogs to gossip girl about there affair. everyone takes pleasure in Blair being dethroned and when nate finds out about chuck and blairs affair chuck tells him " Yes i took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back" and that "she needed someone and i was there" . Chuck tells blair he wants nothing to do with her and there relationship remains estranged until towards the end of the season when chuck, Blair and Nate team up to help serena. In the last episode Chuck declares his feelings for blair during his best mans speech at Lily and Barts wedding, and the two are seen dancing and kissing and had rekindeled there relationship. They decide to go to tuscany together but chuck backs out at the last minute upon his fathers advice. Season two in season two chuck is intially jealous of blairs new boyfriend James who is then to be revealed as Lord Marcus and questions his decision to leave blair at the airport. During the white party blair asks chuck to say those three words eight letters but chuck could not tell her that he loved her. During a blackout at aparty blair and chuck begin to kiss passionately and apparently she thought it was marcus but as he walked in on them she says that she knew it was chuck all along. Category:Overview Category:Season1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:chuck bass Category:serena van der woodsen